Who's Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf
by HelleBoreHunt
Summary: When Len woke up, he had no idea that he would find a cute little fox hovering at his side. Now, the wolf has to find his way home, accompanied by a bubbly red fox named Wally and a lot of goofy love. Warnings: yaoi, people with animal characteristics.


**Whose Afraid of the Big Bad Wolf**

**A/N: So I totally have better things to be doing. But I perfer this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Also, people have tails. So yeah.**

**Pairings: Wally/Len, Dick/Roy, Hartley/James **

The forest was silent, though tense and still. It was almost evening, and usually the nocturnal denizens of the forest would be waking up around now. However, today it seemed everyone was sleeping in, and Len was grateful. He limped quietly through the underbrush, tail tucked between his legs. He was still bleeding, from both his leg and his temple, and his torso was covered in purple and yellow-green bruises. He was pretty sure his arm was broken too; if not, then it was sprained at least. He growled quietly. Picking a fight with a bear was stupid, yeah, but he had every right! He had stepped into Len's territory, an all out blood bath had been expected really. In the end he had won too, with a little help from a few of his "pack mates". They weren't really so much of a pack as they just enjoyed each other's company (usually) and were all good in a fight (mostly). They had all come alone (except for James and Hartley) and had asked to stay mainly because they had no where else to go. Len could relate, and let them stay. Besides, they usually kept fairly spread out over the large area.

Len stumbled, leaning against a tree for support. Looking around, he realized he had no idea where he was. The fight had dragged across several acres and several hours, and he honestly hadn't even known which way was up for a good while. Now that the adrenaline was wearing down and his head was clearing, he realized that he was a)lost, b)out of his territory, and c)in a lot more pain than he was a few minutes ago. Len slumped down, sitting on the ground with a 'whuff' and tilting his head back. His furry brown tail thumped slowly a few times, before that stopped too. He shifted, the fabric of the coat he wore scratching against the bark. He had stolen it from a campsite when he was much younger, and had kept it in fairly good condition since. He closed his eyes, feeling the bruises and cuts on his body pulse and throb painfully. With a tired whine, he let exhaustion over take him, praying that nothing would find him like this.

* * *

><p>Len came into the world of awareness slower than usual. He groaned softly; everything hurt. He forgot his pain as his ears registered the sound of snuffling near him. He quickly fought the exhaustion, senses heightening to full alert. His eyes snapped open, zeroing in on the startled creature to his right. He growled, lunging at the smaller figure and pushing him to the ground, hand wrapped around his throat. He panted as he settled his weight on top of the other, pinning him. He blinked, then rubbed his eyes, trying to take in what he had just pounced.<p>

Laying terrified under Len was a fox, and looked stuck between pup and adult. His red hair stuck up in all directions, and his ears were flattened against his skull. He had bright green eyes, filled with fear and a lingering curiosity. Len recoiled slightly as he caught whiff of the other male; he reeked of hormones. _'Stupid teenager.' _The fox shifted under him and Len whined; the boy's leg had brushed one of the cuts on his thigh. The fox stilled, then rose up and propped himself up with his elbows. He studied Len for a second, then his lips formed a tight line.

"You're injured." Len rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Len backed up, getting off the teen and trying to stand. And failing. Len hit the ground with a thud, yelping. The red head was at his side in an instant, helping him stand.

"You should come with me. I know someone who can help you better than I could." Len looked at him incredulously.

"Are you this kind and inviting to all strangers, or am I just that special?" The red head blushed slightly. Len's eyebrow rose. _'Interesting...'_

"I'm nice to almost all creatures. It's not the smartest thing, I know, but I just can't help it. Besides, it would be wrong to leave someone who is injured alone and without help." He paused and seemed to think a second. "Is your pack nearby? Do you have a pack? Cuz if you do, I can just take you to them." Len looked around. He was too far away from his own territory to even try to contact the others.

"No, they aren't close."

"Oh, ok then." With one arm holding him tight, the red head led Len east. "My name's Wally by the way. What's yours?"

"Er, Len."

"Len? Len. I'll make sure and remember that."

"Suuure pup, you do that."

* * *

><p>"Heya, Dick!" Len followed the bouncy red head into the cave. A bird, with large ebony wings yet smaller than Wally, looked up from where he was sitting. When he saw Len, his eyes widened and he immediately stood, rushing around and gathering various things.<p>

"Jeeze Wally! What happened?" Wally shrugged, looking at Len. Len sniffed.

"Got in a fight, got turned around and got lost." Dick shook his head, motioning for the two of them to follow him deeper into the cave. Wally smiled brightly, grabbing Len's hand and gently tugging him along.

In the short time they had been together, Len had learned many things. For one, Wally never shut up. Ever. When he wasn't talking, he was humming, or singing, or whistling. He also was _very _touchy. Len had more than once found himself pat on the back or hugged. The pup never stopped moving either. He was either walking, or bouncing on his feet in place, or turning his head in every direction to take everything around him in. Of course, Len had very limited experience with pups (though really, Wally was older than a pup). He had a younger sister, and Hartley and James, but that was about it. Still, Hartley was kind and quiet, James wasn't always moving like he was on an adrenaline high, and his sister... well, best not to get into that.

Cold air broke Len from his thoughts. Wally and Dick (_assuming_ that was his actual name) were buzzing around him, Wally holding his coat and shirt as Dick leaned in and inspected his wounds. Looking down, Len's eyebrows rose. He was covered in bruises and cuts, though most had already healed up a bit. The cut on his temple had healed to, but the slash across his thigh was still partially open and his wrist was still sore. Dick looked at him apologetically.

"I kinda need you to remove your pants so I can check out your leg. Please?" Len growled, but consented, standing and removing his pants. He turned to give them to Wally since he had all of his other clothing articles, and saw that the red fox had turned his head away, cheeks flushed. Dick on the other hand, seemed to be totally unfazed, patiently waiting for Len to sit back down. Len whistled, grabbing Wally's attention. His head snapped back around, and his face got even redder. He sputtered, taking Len's pants and swiftly exiting the room. Len sighed. He wasn't even going to try and understand the fox.

"You'll have to forgive his eccentricities. He has the best of intentions, honestly, he's just..." Dick paused, looking for the right word.

"Excitable?" Len supplied, smirking. Dick laughed.

"Yeah." He set to work on cleaning Len's thigh wound, silent yet smiling softly. He was like a more subdued Wally, more mature and serious but still caring.

"You two known each other a while?" Dick paused only for a fraction of a second as he registered the inquiry.

"We grew up together. Me, him, and a couple other guys left home together to start our own pack here. It's nice." Len nodded. It was uncommon for multiple species to form backs, but not unheard of. After all, Len's 'pack' was a mismatch of species.

"Where are the others?" Dick shrugged.

"Around. I could ask you the same, you know." Len sighed.

"I don't even know where I am right now." Dick laughed.

"Obviously." Dick laughed again, wrapping gauze around Len's thigh. _'Where does he get this stuff?'_

"Hey Wally? You gonna bring his clothes back or make him come get them himself?" There was a muffled yelp, and the sound of someone flailing. Len rolled his eyes.

"Hey, can you look at my wrist too?" Dick blinked, and he immediately reached for his wrist.

"I was wondering why you were holding it like that!" He gingerly rolled it around, pressing here and there. Seemingly satisfied, he dropped the hand and stepped back.

"Nothing broken, you probably just bent it a little too much and made it sore." He gathered up his things in his arms, walking out to the main chamber. Len watched him go, eyes settling on Wally as the bird passed him. His face was still red, though not as bad and he actually met Len's eyes. He shuffled awkwardly, stepping forward and handing Len his clothes.

"H-here you go." It was quiet and hesitant. Len accepted them with a grunt of thanks, quickly dressing. He looked over at Wally, watching the pup's ears flick back and forth, as if he was undecided on staying or fleeing. Wally opened his mouth to speak, but another voice cut him short.

"I thought something smelt off." Wally turned around, and Len looked around him to the entryway. Another red head, bigger than Wally, stood proud, sizing Len up. He had large red wings sprouting from his back, adding to his bravado.

"And you are?" Len asked.

"Roy."

"Len."

They locked wills for a moment before Roy smirked, turning and leaving. Len growled, then turned back to Wally.

"You were gonna say somethin pup?" Wally shook his head.

"It was nothing. Come on, let's go." He grabbed Len's hand again, pulling him along despite his whines of protest.

* * *

><p>Len watched as Dick flew back towards him. He landed with a smile, wings fluttering. Roy reached forward and flicked the bangs from his face, earning a sweet smile of gratitude from other. <em>'Blech.' <em>

"You'll need to head that way for a while. You'll start picking up on familiar things along the way probably."

"Okay."

"Wally's going with you too."

"Why?"

"Because you're injured!" Wally piped up beside him. "Besides, I've always wanted to explore outside the borders." Len sighed.

"All right then." Wally jumped upand let out a cheer, doing a happy dance. "Let's go!" He grabbed Len's hand and started dragging him away, Len shaking his head. He knew better than to fight it at this point.

"They want each other." Roy said as they disappeared from sight. Dick scoffed. "You think?"

* * *

><p>Len walked slowly through the dense woods, actually quite... relaxed, for a change. He watched as Wally babbled on and on about nothing, his voice a pleasant murmur in Len's ears and mind. He would dart in and out of Len's vision, examining every plant and critter he came across with a child like fascination. It was rather cute (though Len would deny it upon fear of death). Wally would always scurry back to his side though, smiling broadly and talking about what he had found or dragging Len by the hand to see it himself (after the fifth time, Len stopped growling about it). Currently Wally was sniffing at an odd purple plant, reaching out tentatively to rub the leaves with his fingers. Len tugged a lock of his red hair as he passed him, preventing him from licking the plant (it was the seventh time; the pup had no survival skills). Wally whined, but fell into step beside the wolf. He didn't talk, just smiled a silly little grin and turned his head every which way, observing everything. After a few moments, he glanced over at Len. He bit his lip, then bumped into Len. Len, not expecting it, yelped and got knocked a few feet. He glared at the fox, who was trying (and failing) to hold back his snickers. Len rolled his eyes, and kept walking. Wally sprinted to catch up with him, still giggling. He calmed down soon, going back to looking around. Len smirked, then slammed the full of his body into the younger male. Wally let out a high pitched yelp, going even farther then Len had and slamming into a tree. Len full out laughed at the sight (when was the last time had laughed, been happy and content enough to laugh?) and Wally pouted before growling softly. He shifted, then pushed off the tree and tackled Len. Len hissed, still a little sore, but quickly ignored it as he dissolved into laughter. Wally had him pinned, somehow finding ticklish spots on him he didn't even know he had (not like anyone ever willingly touched him anyway). Len twisted his body, flipping them over on the ground and holding Wally's hands against the ground. They were both panting and laughing sporadically, but neither cared. Len smiled, genuinely smiled, and leaned down, capturing the fox's lips in his own. Wally stiffened with shock, before groaning and melting into the kiss. He was inexperienced, but Len couldn't find it in him to care. Sure this was sudden and totally unexpected, but it felt <em>right<em>, like nothing ever had before. He pulled back, eying the red head's flushed face, the way his chest rose and fell as he breathed heavily. It was beautiful, Len decided, even though it sounded incredibly cheesy. Wally squirmed underneath him, trying to free his hands. Len let him go, moving to sit across from him. Wally stared at him, ears twitching and chewing on his lower lip.

"Soo... um, what exactly... I mean..."

"Enunciate pup." Wally twitched.

"Why?"

"Why what? Why'd I kiss ya?" Wally nodded. "Well, when two people are attracted to each other, they usually do stuff like that." Wally's eyes widened.

"You, you're, _attracted _to _me_?" Len shrugged.

"Yeah, more or less." Wally blinked, silent. For a moment, Len thought he had broken the fox.

"Wally? Are you-_oomph_!" Wally's lips covered the wolf's, hot and eager and a little too much teeth and tongue but that was okay, because it was all _Wally._ Nothing else mattered.

As suddenly as it started, Wally was off of him, staring into the distance and growling. The hairs on the back of his neck stood, and his ears pressed down to the top of his skull. Len sniffed the air, senses on high alert. And... _there, _there it was, and-wait.

"Hartley?" Len called. Wally looked at him like he was crazy.

"Len?" The underbrush rustled, and a pair of red ears appeared, followed by long red hair and a second pair of ears, blonde instead of red.

"Len!" The red head and the blonde pounced on the wolf, laughing and tail's wagging like propellers. Len sighed, smiling slightly and relaxing.

"What are you all doing here?" James smiled.

"We came lookin for ya! Duh! By the way, who's the red head behind ya?" Len turned around, looking at Wally. He looked wholly uncomfortable, shifting where he sat.

"This is Wally." Hartley looked around Len, walking over to Wally. He sat down in front of him, sniffing experimentally at the fox. Wally did the same, leaning forward than drawing back. Hartley suddenly yipped happily, tackle-hugging Wally.

"If you like him, then I'll be more than happy to too!" James jumped up and ran to the two red heads, jumping on top of Hartley and squeezing them both in a giant hug.

"Yay! 'Nother red head!" Len blinked. _'What just happened?' _Wally sent him a pleading, confused look, obviously as lost as Len.

"Um, guys? Mind explaining?" Hartley pulled back, looking at Len.

"Well, I mean, the two of you are together or somethin, right?" Len blanked. That did bring up a good point.

"Would you get off of me!" Wally yelled, startling the three other men. James and Hartley jumped off of him, scurrying back to Len. "What the hell is going on!" James and Hartley looked sheepishly at Len. Len cleared his throat before looking at Wally.

"These are two of my... pack mates. Hartley," He motioned to the red head. "and James." He motioned to the blonde. They both smiled, waving to Wally. Wally tentatively waved back.

"So, I guess you'll be going home now." Len nodded. "Well, I'll head back then."

"Wait, Wally!" But it was too late. Wally was gone.

* * *

><p>Len was moping. Everyone could see it, even <em>Digger<em>.

"We have to do something." Sam said. Everyone else nodded. Hartley pouted, looking at James.

"I feel like this is our fault." James nodded.

"Yeah. He really liked that fox." Every head turned to the two.

"Wot?" Digger said. Hartley and James flushed.

"Um, uh, n-nothing!" Sam growled.

"Boys, either you tell me now, or I chew it out of you!"

"Wh-when we found Len, he was with this red fox named Wally. He, he ran off after we found him." Sam growled.

"Fuck!"

* * *

><p>"What the hell is wrong you?" Wally didn't even flinch. Roy loomed over him, wings pinned tight to his back. On the other side of the room, Dick sighed.<p>

"He's heartbroken, Roy, and too stubborn to admit it." This time Wally did flinch. Because the truth _hurts_. Really bad. A hand smacked the back of his head.

"Idiot! Go be with that wolf, before I make you! You're doing no one any sort of good this way!" Wally finally looked up at him, eyes wet but dull.

"Why? Do you honestly think I have a chance with someone like that? I'm just a pup to him, he's got a pack to lead and probably his own mate already, and-" Roy grabbed the collar of his shirt, lifting him into the air.

"You IDIOT! You running off like that probably _broke his heart_! You know why? Because he liked you too!" Roy threw him towards the exit. "Don't come back unless you have him with you! GO!" Wally took off, running like he had never run before. Dick's eyebrow rose.

"Well then." Roy smirked.

"He needed a good kick in the tail."

* * *

><p>Len sat on top of a large rock, staring at the sky. The moon was full, and everyone was up and about, everyone having a good time except for him. He was lonely, he knew it. He whimpered. That red head had taken a chunk of him when he had taken off. He just couldn't get over it, no matter how much he wanted to. He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't even notice the bright green eyes watching him until they were right in front of him. Len yelped as he was tackled into the stream his perch was in the middle of, musical laughter filling his ears. He knew that laugh, and that smell, and those ears, and-<p>

"_Wally._" It was said in a rush of air, relief and happiness and sorrow and _everything perfect _all wrapped up and pushed out in one word, one name. Wally smiled, water dripping from his hair and tail making the water splash up around them.

"_Len._" It was said with a kind of reverence, almost sacred, and suddenly they were just teeth and tongues and hands, hands on smooth, pale skin with freckles and darker skin that was scarred and rough in places.

"Len, are you- strewith!" Len growled, tilting his head back to stare at Digger (which wasn't the best of moves since that left his neck exposed to a very eager fox who took the opportunity gladly).

"You mind? I'm- ung, gah!- busy here!" Digger nodded, turning tail and running back to the others. Wally chuckled against the column of Len's neck, making Len groan as the vibrations shook his whole body. He tugged on Wally's hair, pulling him up until their lips pressed together again.

"Mmm, missed you." Len said in between kisses, making Wally laugh and nip playfully at his lips.

"Pfft, you barely know me." He laid flat against Len, rubbing his face against his neck and under his chin, memorizing his scent and marking him with his own and showing him affection all in one simple gesture that was _so good! _He sighed, relaxing, all the tension he had built up leaving him. He hadn't fully realized it, but- "I missed you too." Len rumbled deep in his chest, rubbing his hand against the back of Wally's head. He shifted it up, taking one ear between three fingers, rubbing slowly from base to tip, varying the pressure as he did. Wally moaned appreciatively, going limp.

"Mmm, feels goood." Len smiled, closing his eyes and relaxing as well. It was good to be loved again.

* * *

><p>"Where's Wally?" Dick looked down. Wally's uncle stood under the tree he was perched in, frowning. Dick smiled, looking out to the horizon.<p>

"With his pack." His uncle frowned even harder (it was rather unattractive).

"But you guys are-"

"Not anymore. He found his own place to be." The fox below him growled.

"Dick, I swear, I-"

"You better not be threatening my mate..." The fox stiffened. He growled, opening his mouth to say something, but Roy cut him off. "And you better not be threatening Wally and his mate either..." Scowling, the fox scurried off, growling and grumbling under his breath. Roy quickly drew level with Dick in the tree, smiling.

"You okay?" Dick nodded, standing and jumping from his position, flying a tight circle around Roy.

"Care for a little trip darling?" Roy smiled, taking off after the darker avian.

It was quiet when they landed. It didn't stay that way long.

"Birdiiies!" James and Hartley pounced on the two avians, laughing. Soon, other voices and bodies joined in until they were a pile of giggling fur and feathers. The loud bark quickly separated them, everyone scurrying to climb off each other.

"To what do we owe the unexpected visit?" Dick smiled up at the wolf.

"Can't just fly over and say hello anymore? What a shame." Len rolled his eyes, holding out a hand to each of them. Not that it matter really. Wally came sprinting out of the woods, full body tackling both of them. He dragged Len down next to him, and everyone else piled on again too. Len smiled at the red fox at the bottom of the pile, rubbing there noses together. It was good to be loved.

**Not too bad. Tell me what you think?**


End file.
